The Old Switcheroo
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: just as the title says Greg and Kendra switch's bodies...just a little humor i thought of :  Nick/Greg Warrick/OC


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI nor the characters except Kendra Greg's sister.

**Description:** When Kendra and Greg have an argument in a chinese restaurant they open a fortune cookie were they get switched now they must see and learn threw the others eyes in order to return to their own bodies. Can they do it? Or will they be stuck like that for the rest of their lives? R&R.

The day in Vegas has been hot and humid which has caused so many deaths in the past, but now that people are starting to take precaution there has been less deaths from the heat meaning less CSI's to be out in this kind of weather. The CSI team had just gotten off from pulling a double and so they wen their separate ways for home.

Greg had just gotten home when his cell rang. He groaned in aggravation all he wanted to do was go to bed. He was tired and his feet hurt; he flipped the cell opened without even looking at the caller ID and answered in a gruffy tone.

"Sanders!" Greg huffed.

"_Well hello to you too"_ The voice said amusingly on the other end.

"Kendra! What do you want?" Greg asked.

"_What? Can I not call and talk to my favorite big brother?"_ Kendra asked.

"Kendra I would love to talk to you, but I just got done pulling a double and I am exhausted; can we talk some other time? I need sleep" Greg whined he could feel Kendra frown on the other end.

"_Yeah, yeah ok! Go to sleep then I'll talk to you later. Bye"_ Kendra stated she didn't bother to hide the hurt in her voice then hung up before Greg could answer back.

"Bye!" he murmured to himself. He felt a little guilty for it, but he was dead tired and needed sleep.

Greg flopped down onto his bed and not long after he dozed off falling into a peaceful sleep. The alarm clock started going off he groaned turning around he turned the alarm off then went right back to sleep. Today was his day off and he planned on sleeping in, but it seemed like somebody else had a different plan for him as his cell went off. He grabbed it from the night stand thinking it might be Grissom calling him in and answered.

"Sanders" Greg said sleepily.

"_Hey G! The team and I are going out to eat breakfast wanna come?"_ it was Nick on the other end and he quickly sat up smiling to himself. He nodded.

"Yeah sure; give me some time and I'll meet you there! Wait were are we planning on eating at?" Greg asked he heard Nick chuckle.

"_The new chinese restaurant that just opened up! Have you ever heard of The Lynn Garden?"_ Nick said then asked.

"Yup I wanted to eat there since it opened, but never got a chance too and besides I think I will bring my sister with me" Greg said.

"_Why?"_ Nick asked curiously.

"Because she a couple of hours ago wanting to talk and I kinda snapped at her and hurt her feelings so I thought about making it up to her by taking her there" Greg answered Nick sighed.

"_G! that wasn't very nice. She's your sister"_ Nick said Greg sighed.

"I know Nick I know! I didn't mean to snap it's just I was tired and exhausted" Greg defended.

"_Ok we'll see you there"_ Nick stated.

"Ok see ya bye Nick"

"_Bye Greggo"_ with that both Nick and Greg hung up. Then he dialled the number he new by heart.

"_Kendra Sanders speaking"_

"Hey Ken!" Greg smiled.

"_What do you want Greg?"_ Kendra asked rudely Greg sighed he new he deserved that.

"I guess I kinda deserve that huh" Greg asked shyly she didn't bother to hide the agreement.

"_Kinda? You totally deserved that! Now what do you want?"_ Kendra asked again.

"Listen I didn't mean to snap at you earlier what do you say I treat you to breakfast at that new Chinese restaurant The Lynn Dragon?" Greg said then asked Kendra was silent for a moment then sighed.

"_Ok! I'll meet you there"_

"Great see ya then bye"

"_By Greg!"_ Kendra said with a little smile in her voice then hung up.

About 20 minutes later Greg was on his way to the restaurant. He pulled up and saw that Nick and the others along with Kendra was standing there waiting for him to arrive. He got out greeted them with a wave closed and locked his doors then walked over to the group as they entered the building. Inside was absolutely stunning; the place had dragons all around the walls and right in the middle of the restaurant was a small garden with a fountain in the middle small dragon statues surrounding a maiden that held the pot that had the water running from it. Greg gave a whistle at it.

"Wow this place is awesome looking" Greg said they nodded in agreement then a woman walked up to them she had on a chinese outfit as she smiled brightly at them.

"Welcome to Lynn Garden! Please follow me" She instructed they followed her to the table and pushed both tables together to make room.

They sat down and picked up their minus. They took their time trying to decide on what they wanted for everything looked really really good. As they studied the minus their waitress came walking up to them.

"Hello and welcome to The Lynn Garden my name is Jia Li and how may I be of service?" She asked.

"Could we go head and order our drinks? We haven't decided on what we wanted yet" Catherine said she nodded. "I'll have an ice tea please"

"Same here" Nick said

"Me too" Warrick stated

"So will I! Grissom?" Sara said then looked to Grissom he nodded "So will he"

"I'll have a Mountain Dew" Greg said

"And I'll have a sunkist" Kendra said.

"Ok so 5 iced teas 1 mountain dew and 1 sunkist" they nodded "Ok I'll be right back with your drinks"

shortly after she left they began to reread the menus and too soon their waitress was back with their drinks, but after she had returned they had made up their minds and ordered what they wanted. Half an hour later the food had arrived and they began to dig in.

"Wow this is good" Kendra stated they nodded in agreement.

They ate in silence for a bit; Greg looked up and over at his baby sister he noticed she was biting her lip and that she was nervous about something until a young man came walking up to them he immediately stopped on what he was doing and watched. Kendra smiled a little at him as he smiled back.

"Um...Jake this is my brother Greg; Greg this is Jake he's my boyfriend" Kendra announced Greg choked on his food then dropped his spoon and looked at him then to her he shook his head.

"Boyfriend? No! Absolutely not" Greg deadpinned.

"What? Why not? I like him he likes me I don't see what the problem is" Kendra said

"The problem is I don't know him at all and neither do you for that matter and I don't want someone dating my baby sister that I don't know or haven't checked out" Greg answered her.

"Greg not everyone is a criminal despite what you might think" Kendra argued angrily "And you have no right to tell me who I can or cannot see"

"As your older brother yes I do! All I'm trying to do is protect you and..."

"No! All your trying to do is run my life and I hate it" Kendra yelled her eyes clouded over with tears.

"No I'm not! Look before our parents died I promised them I would look out for you and that is just what I intend to do" Greg said seriously. They argued for a good 10 15 minutes unaware that they had an audience until an elder lady walked up to them both handing them a fortune cook.

"Cookie?" She asked both Greg and Kendra took it nodded their thanks.

"Look Greg I appreciate that you wanna protect me, but this is my life and my choice and I choose to date him. If you have a problem with it then deal with it" Kendra said. Greg just shook his head then turned to Jake.

"Jake right? I will give you fair warning now stay away from my sister" Greg said Jake looked at him gulped then left.

"Greg! I cannot believe you did that! Your unfucking believable" Kendra yelled. Tears slid down.

"Look like I said I just wanna protect you"

"No you don't your just jealous that I can get a boyfriend unlike you! At least I'm not afraid to talk to the person I like! I don't see you striking up the courage to talk to Nick..." Kendra said then slapped her mouth with her hand gasps were heard around the table Greg closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Kendra I told you that in confidence I cannot believe you would say that" Greg hissed angrily.

He picked up his cookie breaking it opened at the same time as she did neither one saying anything to each other for a moment. The candles on the table flickered for a moment then stilled as he read the cookie he shook his head putting it away. Nick cleared his throat catching their attention Greg however kept his eyes casted down unable to look at him then got up.

"I'm going home see ya guys" Greg announced.

"Greg..." He turned to Kendra.

"Don't! You've done enough damage" Greg snarled angrily then left after paying for his and Kendra's bill.

Kendra shook her head then looked up at everyone she weakly smiled.

"I'm sorry about that" She said they shook their heads understandingly.

"It's ok! You know Greg is only looking out for you" Catherine said Kendra sighed.

"Yeah I know, but it get's annoying at times" Kendra said frustrated.

"I know it does, but if you were in his shoes then you would see why he would be very protective of you. The things we see on a daily basis would make anyone act the way Greg did; believe me" Catherine said softly Kendra nodded then got up.

"I'm going home; Nick don't be hard on him ok? It's not his fault" Kendra said Nick nodded as she left.

Nick stared at her retreating back he needed sometime to process this information, but deciding what to do would be another story. He had feelings for Greg for a while and hearing that he felt the same seemed too good to be true he sighed and went back to eating then looked up seeing everyone looking at him.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Are you going to ignore him tomorrow Nick?" Sara asked Nick looked at her then shook his head.

"No why would I?" Nick asked.

"You don't find it weird that Greg likes you?" Warrick asked he had to be sure. He new they liked each other, but If Nick was going to start being mean to Greg because of it he was going to make sure Nick had a piece of his mind.

"No I don't" Nick said then went back to eating they sighed with relief and did the same.

After the dinner everyone went their own way once again saying their 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrow nights' they went home for the rest of the night.

!

Kendra walked through her door slamming it behind her she was angry and sad at the same time. She didn't want to fight in front of Greg's friends she wanted to make a good impression especially in front of Greg's friend Warrick? Was that his name? She shrugged her shoulders wondering why she wanted to make a good impression for him anyway. She walked into her bedroom changed into her night gown. She walked over to her bed crawled into it then grabbed her book and began to read. Not long after she fell asleep hoping she could forget this day in the morning.

!

Greg opened the door to his apartment; he was angry very very angry. How could Kendra? How could she do that? That was suppose to be a secret and yet she said it out loud. He sighed to himself as he stripped of his clothes wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep and forget that this has ever happened. He didn't know how he was going to face Nick tomorrow, but he new he had too. He turned the lights off as he laid there in the dark just thinking soon he drifted off to sleep.

The alarm sounded as Greg rolled over pressing the stop button. He looked at the time he only had an hour to get ready for work; _'huh I must have slept the whole evening'_ he thought to himself. He got up then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks he felt like something was different today, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off got a shower changed and left for work.

!

Kendra awoke the same time she was getting ready to go out. She would show her brother how well she can protect herself and then maybe he would back off. She walked through her apartment when she suddenly stopped; she felt different somehow, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it so she shrugged it off to get ready for the night. She laughed to herself then suddenly she became quite as she stared in horror. Her voice was completely different it wasn't her voice at all, but Greg's.

"What the fuck? This isn't my body. What the hell happened?" Greg shouted he or she in this point took off out the door and straight for the lab for his sister didn't live, but a block from it.

!

Greg arrived at the lab he walked passed Judy waved when she said hi then he headed for the breakroom. Upon entering he found Nick and the others sitting around chatting about last night and what a good time they had. He sighed then sat down on the couch throwing his head back and closing his eyes the others looked over at him and smirked.

"Hey Greggo! Have a good night sleep?" Warrick asked Sara snickered as both Catherine and Nick snorted with a smirk.

"Funny Warrick very funny" Greg responded then his eyes snapped open in a flash as he brought his head down his eyes wide the others looked at him eyes widened as well.

Greg jumped off the couch and ran for the mirror in front of the sink he looked into it and spoke once again he jumped back screaming in horror. She or he in this case didn't understand what was going on until they heard Judy shouting they turned to see Kendra rushing into the breakroom Judy looked apologetic and Grissom just nodded she left leaving Kendra standing there. They both looked at each other.

"Kendra?" Greg asked

"Greg?" Kendra asked right back.

"Oh My Gosh...your me and I'm you! How the hell did this happen? We..."

"Ok ok Kendra let's just calm down so we can sort this out ok?" Greg calmly replied Kendra nodded as they sat down.

"Whoa hold on here! You two switched bodies?" Nick asked confused they looked at him then nodded. "Wow I thought that happened only in movies"

"Well obviously I happened to us" Greg snapped then softened his tone. "I'm sorry Nick I didn't mean to snap"

"It's ok Greg in your case I would snap too if that ever happened to me" Nick stated with a smile.

"Greg how did this happen? I don't get it?" Kendra asked she was still frightened.

"I don't know, but this didn't happen until after we opened that damn cookie...wait the cookie that's it what did your fortune say?" Greg asked.

"It said 'You will experience a change'" Kendra said.

"Yeah that's what mine said too" Greg said they looked at each other for a moment then it donged on them.

"The restaurant" they yelped in unison they both took off out of the lab with the others following behind.

15 minutes later they arrived at The Lynn Garden restaurant as they entered the building they were greeted by the same woman who serviced them she could immediately since a change in them as she frowned.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we came to your restaurant and well we opened a cookie that we were givin by an old woman and now we somehow switched bodies with each other" Greg said the girl turned her attention to the old woman who was trying to avoid them.

The two women got into a heated argument as the older woman tried to defend herself, but the young lady didn't seem to wanna listen. They argued for what seemed like an eternity when the young girl finally won the fight and looked over to the group. She sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"I apologize for my mother! I get you free lunch?" she asked hoping they would forget this.

"No we don't want free lunch we want to be back into our own bodies now is there anything you can do?" Kendra shrieked.

"Nothing I can do! Only you can do" She replied.

"What do you me only us?" Greg asked annoyed.

"You must learn from each other. If you can see through each other eyes you will be returned to normal, but if you can't then I'm afraid you'll be stuck like that for life" she said both Greg and Kendra groaned in frustration. They said their thanks and left the restaurant.

"I cannot believe this! I am stuck inside your body for who knows how long" Greg screamed he plopped down on the curve pouting.

"Hey there buddy I don't like it anymore then you do, but I have to deal with it too" Kendra stated she leaned against the wall. Greg looked up at Kendra and sighed.

"Ken your gonna have to do my job for me" Greg said seriously he stood up to face her. He looked at him in shock.

"What? Oh no no no no I can't" she cried. He walked over to her grabbing her by his shoulders looking her dead in the eyes.

"Yes you can, you have to!" Greg told her she shook her head "Look I need you to do this please" he begged Kendra sighed then nodded.

"Ok ok, but only until we get our bodies back" she warned Greg nodded and smiled.

"Thank you! Oh and one more thing the only ones who know about this is me, you Nick, Catherine and the others. Nobody else at the lab knows so don't talk to anyone, but them or me got it?" Greg said seriously she nodded once again.

"Ok"

"Good! I will hang out at home. You know where I live" Kendra nodded then Greg turned and walked off he stumbled a bit because of the shoes he's forced to wear and Kendra couldn't help, but giggle. He looked over his shoulder with a sigh.

"How the hell do you walk in these things? your skirt is way too short, and your blows is way too low" Greg whined.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you! You're outfit isn't much better either with your loud shirts baggy pants and your weird hair style" Kendra countered with a smirk.

"Oh bite me" Greg said then walked away.

Catherine watched him or her go; she couldn't hold it in any longer she burst into a fit of laughter as did Sara, Warrick and Nick. Once they were in control and self composed they walked back to the lab. Kendra being in Greg's body was forced to keep quiet and do his work so no one would suspect a thing, but unfortunately for her everyone new Greg and how he was so suspicions started flying around the lab. Hodges couldn't hold out any longer he sought out Greg and was determined to find out what was going on. He found him in the breakroom.

"Greg!" Hodges boomed everyone looked up and over at him, but she ignored him "GREG!" only then did Kendra remember that she was in Greg's body she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to answer, but the quick look Catherine gave her immediately shut her up.

"What is it that you need Hodges?" Sara asked. Hodges ignored her,

"Greggo I have to ask you a question" Hodges said. She remained silent, but her heart was racing. "Well aren't you going to ask me what?"

"Hodges leave Greggo alone! He's sick and his throat is hurting so he's not going to talk for a while" Nick lied Kendra looked over at him he winked at her. She blushed and looked down. Hodges looked at him.

"Then why Is he here instead of being at home?" He asked.

"Because he assured me that as long as he didn't breath or cough on the evidence he could work so I agreed now leave him alone" Grissom stated Hodges nodded then walked away. As soon as they were sure he was gone she turned to them with a grateful sigh.

"Wow that was a close one! Thanks guys" Kendra said.

"Your welcome" Warrick replied he had a slight blush and smile on his face. Nick noticed and smirked.

The CSI's sat around for a while talking as they did paperwork. There were no evidence to collect nor no crime scene to go to so they had mounds of paperwork to complete before they could go home. It was close to 9 o'clock before they finished. Kendra got up stretched grabbing her keys she bid everyone good night and left. Kendra had no intention of going home right away she wanted to do some shopping before she got home. Couple of hours and 5 shopping bags later she was on her way home with a smirk on her face.

"Boy wait until Greg see's this" she said to herself. She turned the radio up all the way as Marilyn Mansion blared through the stereos. She gagged at the awful music and turned it to country.

It was close to 2 am when she finally arrived home. The door was opened as she entered that's when the living room lights came on. She jumped a couple of feet in the air then turned to find Greg sitting in the chair giving her an angry stare.

"And just where were you tonight? You were suppose to be home hours ago" Greg demanded.

"Sheesh let me be please! It's no big deal" Kendra said.

"No big deal? No big _deal?_ Kendra in case you haven't forgotten you're still in my body and I'm still in yours so yeah it is a big deal! And are those shopping bags? You went _shopping?"_ Greg demanded he was now beyond angry he was furious.

"Yeah I went shopping I don't see what problem that is. I didn't talk to anyone or say anything" Kendra defended she was starting to get angry herself.

Greg let out a frustrated sigh rubbing his er her forehead in the process "Kendra maybe you don't see the seriousness in this situation, but I ask you not to do that again please" Greg calmly replied.

"Ok ok if it'll get you off my back. Damn I didn't think it would be a big deal" Kendra choked she was hurt that her brother didn't trust her.

"Kendra..."

"Don't! Just don't ok?" with that Kendra walked off leaving Greg to his thoughts.

Greg sat in that chair for what seemed like a life time when he decided he would apologize for being an ass to his sister. He got up and walked to the guest bedroom he was about to knock when he heard talking from the other side so he placed his ear against the door.

"_Mom, dad I miss you guys so much! I wish you were here. I know I promised that Greg and I would always stay together, but sometimes I just feel as if he didn't love me as a sister anymore. He's always hovering over my shoulder scaring my boyfriends off and just not letting me be. I love him, oh gosh I love him he's my only family I have left, but how can I make him understand and get him to see that I'm not a baby anymore? I just don't know how! Please please give me a sign"_

Greg could hear her sobbing so he knocked on the door and waited until he heard a muffled _'come in'_ and entered the room he walked over to Kendra sat down beside her taking the picture from her hands and drawing her to him.

"Ken! I'm sorry I was being an ass. Your right you are not a baby anymore and I need to let you grow up and live your own life. I will step back ok?, but promise me that if you are in any trouble you won't hesitate to call me! Promise me" Greg asked seriously she nodded wiping her tears away.

"I promise and thank you" Kendra said her smile put a smile on his face.

"Good now let's get some sleep ok?" Greg said Kendra nodded. The lights went out as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kendra got ready for work as did Greg he new what his sister did so he new the routine as she explained it to him over and over again the night before. Kendra drove to work as she walked into the lab suddenly everyone stopped in their tracks to bare witness to who they thought to be Greg walking down the hall as they tried to muffle their laughter. She walked into the breakroom as the others looked up they were shocked at what they saw and Sara couldn't help, but out right laugh.

"Nice outfit there" Sara commented Kendra looked down and laughed a little.

"I know right?" She said then sat down just as the lab came rushing in.

"Can we help you with something?" Grissom asked everyone of the lab techs took out their cameras and took pictures then departed laughter could be heard from down the hall. They shook their heads in amusement.

It was close to lunch time when Greg had decided to visit Kendra and to see how things were going. He he had gotten his sister's hair spiked up the way he liked it in which he had gotten weird looks as he walked into the lab Jackie walked over to her. She new Kendra was Greg's sister she couldn't hold in her muffled laughter and that greatly confused Greg.

"Hey Kendra you should go see your brother! OMG he looks like a geek wearing old timer clothes funniest thing I have ever seen oh by the way nice hair do" Jackie stated Greg took off for the breakroom.

He entered at full speed there he saw Kendra sitting on the couch he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everyone looked up and was shocked once again at what they saw as was Kendra her hair was styled Greg style she was wearing Greg's clothes for that matter. Kendra couldn't believe what her brother had done they both got to their feet.

"Greg what have you done to my body?" Kendra asked in horror.

"What have _you_ done to my body Kendra?" Greg countered he too was in horror. "I don't wear things like those"

"And I don't wear things like that either" Kendra repeated they both turned to make sure they were still in the clear when they were they turned back to each other.

"So that's why you went shopping the other day so you can dress me like _that?_" Greg shrieked he was horrified that she would do something like this.

"Hey buddy I'm not the only one look who's talking" Kendra countered.

"Wow you two really are devilish to each other aren't you" Catherine said she had to say something this was way too funny for her taste. They both looked at her then grinned and nodded.

"You could say that" Kendra said then turned back to Greg.

"Ok look why don't we go back home and change ok?" Greg suggested.

"Why I like the new look" Warrick said with a grin that only made Greg groan and Kendra laugh.

"Yeah it gives off that nerdy look" Sara deadpinned she was trying to hide her laughter.

"Guys this is sooo not funny! I cannot be seeing in that" Greg said seriously.

"Too late" they all said in unison.

"Oh come on really?" Greg whined Kendra sighed shaking her head.

"Ok ok if it'll get you to quit whining I'll go home and change" Kendra said Greg let out a breath of relief she got up, but Grissom stopped her.

"Sorry, but you don't have time to go home and changed! We have work to do so your gonna have to deal with this new change until the end of the day Greg" Grissom said Greg groaned and Kendra sat down

"This is sooo embarrassing! I cannot believe you Kendra; you are not to come to work wearing that stuff again got it?" Greg said seriously Kendra laughed and nodded.

"Yeah yeah ok"

"Kendra I mean it! I'm not playing that is my body and I decide what goes on it just as this is your body and you decide what goes on it. I will change into your outfits you have as soon as I get home" Greg said Kendra nodded.

"Ok ok chillax big bro" Kendra said he stormed out of the lab and drove back home.

It had to have been close to midnight when Kendra came wondering in. she was in a dazed stumbling in like she was drunk as the lights switched on. Greg sat once again in the chair waiting for her to show he got up with every intention of yelling at her when he saw the some blood he immediately grew worried.

"Kendra what happened?" Greg asked concerned. He led her to the chair to sit down.

"Greg...I'm sorry I'm so sorry I was coming home, but I did something that I know you wouldn't agree with. I went to a bar...i didn't say anything I promise, but I guess someone got offended that I was ignoring their 'girlfriend?' so they attacked me; apparently they wanted to teach me a lesson. You speak when spoken too I guess so I left after the fight" Kendra said she sighed.

"Kendra I should be angry with you right now, but I'm not. You handled the situation properly and for that I couldn't be more proud, but from now on as long as you are in my body and I am in yours we come straight home do I make myself clear?" Greg demanded he was disappointed that she would do something so reckless, but proud at the same time that she turned the other cheek she nodded. "Good let's get you cleaned up and into bed"

the next morning was proving to be very eventful for the lab was starting to ask questions and they were running out of excuses. Kendra went to a crime scene with the others she had always wanted to see what Greg did on a daily bases and now she had the opportunity before hand there were no cases so she didn't get a chance, but now she does. Brass walked over to them with his notebook in hand.

"The DB is one Rickter Hollins. Apparently he came over here to defend his baby sister from her boyfriend suspected that he was abusing him. According to her statement she claimed she 'new' him and that her brother was just being overprotective, but what she didn't know is that the boyfriend had priers and a rapsheet the length of my arm. Seems like our girl didn't know him at all" Brass said they nodded and got to work.

Kendra couldn't believe what she heard. As of now she wanted nothing more then what Brass had said to be a lie she didn't wanna believe it at all. Kendra sighed taking pictures just as her brother showed her how and what she had to do. Catherine looked up and over at her with a frown she looked around to make sure they were in the clear.

"Kendra are you ok?" Catherine asked Kendra looked up at her as did everyone else she nodded.

"Yeah! I guess Greg was right about somethings" Kendra said.

"Oh and what's that?" Grissom asked.

"That you really do have to watch out for guys here in Vegas because you never really know what to expect" she replied. They nodded.

"Yeah this outta show you just how right Greg was" Warrick pointed out she nodded with a smile he shyly smiled back.

"I know! Sometimes I just hate how he's always overprotective of me" Kendra said.

"That only goes to show that he loves you and just wants you safe and like Warrick said this outta prove just how dangerous guys here are" Sara said she nodded unaware of the events that was happening.

!

Greg walked through the grocery isle looking for some stuff for dinner tonight when the same guy who he had told off earlier came walking up to him he slapped him on the butt which caused him to jump he turned and looked at the guy, but couldn't say anything for a moment.

"Hey Ken Ken! Haven't seen you around for a while" he said Greg recognized him from the restaurant Jake he believed was his name.

Greg ignored him and continued on shopping. He paid for the groceries gathered the bags and had just placed them into the trunk when the same guy, but this time he had two friends with him came walking up to him. Greg turned and oh he didn't like what he saw this was not going to pan out well for him at all.

"What's the matter Kendra not good enough to talk to?" Jake taunted

he walked over to him pinning his body to the car as he stood face to face with Greg not realizing it was him. He went in for a kiss when Greg kneed him in the stomach stopping him dead. Jake got up he had that furious look in his eyes as he grabbed him by the hair which caused him to cry out spilling his secret Jake jumped back.

"Oh she's a dude, dude" Jake said. Then grabbed him again "You a cross dresser? Huh punk?" Jake asked.

Greg didn't get a chance to answer because soon they were on him like rice on meat. They beat him to no ends. The pain was excruciating for him and as soon as it began it stopped. Jake looked up and took off with his posies when they heard someone shouting. A woman happened to be walking out with her husband when they witnessed the beating he pullout his cell and called 911. not long after the medics arrived they checked Greg's ID.

"It says here Kendra Sanders alright let's call it in and get her to Desert Palms" The medics partner nodded and loaded him up and into the ambulance soon they were on their way to the hospital.

!

The CSI's had just wrapped the last of the evidence when Brass's cell went off he excused himself to answer.

"Brass! What? Are you sure?...uh-huh ok thanks bye" Brass hung up he then turned to Grissom and the others.

"Brass?"

"That was officer stone! Something bad happened Greg your sister was badly beaten at Sam's Market on east and 5th" Brass said everyone gasped Kendra dropped her kit out of shock as tears fell.

"Come on Ken er Greg let's get to the hospital" Warrick said softly she could only nod.

The ride to Desert Palms was met with silence neither one saying a word until they pulled up. They got out of the parked vehicle and rushed into the ER. They rushed up to the desk making Catherine clear her throat catching the nurses attention she looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Uh yes ma'am were from the Crime Lab a young girl was brought in Kendra Sanders?" Catherine said showing her, her ID as did the rest.

"This is Greg Sanders Kendra's brother! We need to know what happened" Sara said she nodded.

"Are you the only relative she has?" The nurse asked Kendra thinking she was Greg she only nodded. She looked at Catherine confused "Can he not speak? Is he deaf?" She asked she shook her head.

"No, but his throat hurts him so he's not gonna be able to speak for a bit" Catherine explained the nurse nodded then called for the Dr.

"Please wait here and the Dr. will be with you shortly" The nurse announced they nodded and sat down. Shortly after the Dr. arrived just as the nurse had said.

"Are you here for the young woman Kendra Sanders?" the Dr. asked.

"Yes sir" Catherine replied "How is she?" she asked.

"I'm Dr. Richards and to tell you she has a couple of fractured ribs, a fractured arm and fractured skull. Her left leg was broken in the attack her left eye is swollen and busted lip, but all in all she'll be just fine" Dr. Richards explained all the while reading the report. Catherine turned to the others.

"According to Brass the woman and her husband said there were three male assailants didn't see the their faces, but definitely new they were male" Catherine said then she turned her attention back to the Dr. "Doc her assailants were male all three was she raped?" Catherine asked she had to be sure cover all bases. Dr. Richards shook his head.

"No! no sign of sexual assault" he said then gave them the room number and left they let out a sigh of relief.

They walked into the room shaking their heads in sadness. How could someone do this? They will find out and whoever did this to Greg _will_ pay. Kendra walked over to her brother sitting down in the chair she reached for his hand taking it into her own as she stroked it softly. Kendra bowed her head letting her tears fall sniffing she brought her head back up.

"Greg! I am so sorry this happened please don't leave me I need you. I need you more then anything. I now see what you do for a living Greg and in all honesty I can't do it, I just don't have it in me hell I will even let you check out the guys I date from now on I promise. You tried to save me thank you and I love you so much Greg; please come back to me" Kendra bowed her head once again and started to cry she couldn't deal with it anymore she wanted her brother back. Greg opened his eyes and smiled at Kendra.

"Hey Ken" Greg croaked Kendra snapped her head up quickly then turned to him choking back a sob of happiness.

"Hey Greggy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever made your life a living hell I never meant too I love you so much" Kendra said her voice cracked in sadness.

"Hey now little sis! I now see what you do as well and to be honest I couldn't do it either I don't know how you put up with your boss, but I am so proud of you for being the bigger person if it were me I wouldn't have kept a level head. You live your life how you live and I live mine how I live and I love you too Ken" Greg said

Catherine and the others watched in sadness tears were evident in their eyes then suddenly the lights in the room started to flicker. No sooner as they started they stopped. Everyone looked around each other shrugged their shoulders then turned back as did Kendra.

"Greg I..." Kendra stopped suddenly with shock both Greg and Kendra looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"I'm back! I'm back in my own body. Kendra how are you feeling?" Greg said then asked when he turned back to her.

"Sore" She stated Greg nodded.

"I know you feel sore, but I promise you I will arrest Jake for what he did" Greg said Kendra snapped her head towards him in shock.

"It was Jake who did this to you?" Kendra asked Greg nodded.

"Yeah sweetheart it was he had two others with him! He grabbed at the time my hair and I couldn't help, but let out a yelp when I did he freaked because he thought I was a dude dressed as a woman so they beat me or you should I say" Greg said "I am so sorry Kendra"

"It's ok" Kendra said with a smile.

"Kendra do you know Jake's last name?" Sara asked she nodded.

"Yeah his last name is Ryan, Jake Ryan" Kendra said.

"Greg why don't you stay here with Kendra and we'll pick up Mr. Ryan" Grissom said Greg stood from his seat to say something, but Kendra spoke for him.

"No Greg go get that asshole! Show him you don't mess with your little sister" Kendra demanded everyone just stared at her eyes wide mouths opened. Greg however just smirked shaking his head.

"That's my girl!" Greg announced proudly then he turned to Nick "Let's go"

they left the hospital and headed straight for the lab. When they had gotten back Greg described every detail of the assailants to them. Once the facial identification was ran through codas they got a hit too their suspects.

"Well would you look at that! Greg are those the three that attacked you? Or should I say your sister now?" Sara asked Greg nodded.

"Yup that's them"

"Jake Ryan, Paul Davis and Cory Palmer! All three had priors for burglary, assault & battery and rape. Sentenced to three years, but was paroled a month ago for good behavior" Warrick read out he looked up at Greg.

Greg was silent they could see the fury in his eyes at what those sick-os wanted to do to his sister and he couldn't help, but punch the table with his fists which caused him pain. Nick walked over to him taking his hand into his own and rubbing circles around it calming him down.

"Greggo don't hurt yourself ok?" Nick said softy.

"Why shouldn't I? I should have protected Kendra's body better then maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital right now!" Greg cried softly Nick sighed drawing the young man into a hug

"I know how it feels not bein' able to protect your sister, believe me I know" Nick said

"How?" Greg asked

"Because I've been there; I have 5 sisters and I know what it's like to wanna protect them even though your the youngest or in your case the eldest, but this was not your fault ok? You did nothin' wrong so don't go blamin' yourself for what those assholes done ok?" Nick commanded softly Greg looked at him then smiled and nodded. "Good"

"We have their address's let's go pick them up" Grissom said they left after calling Brass.

!

Jake was sitting at the dinner table with his parents when the door suddenly came bursting opened. Cops rushed in and pinned Jake to the table cuffing him in the process his parents were not happy to say the least.

"What do you people think you are doing?" his mother asked she was in shock.

"Jake Ryan you are under arrest for the beating of Kendra Sanders anything you wanna say buddy?" Brass asked.

"Yeah I didn't do nothin' man" Jake said. Greg walked up to him.

"Get him outta here" Brass said they carried Jake off. Just as Nick's phone went off he answered then moments later he hung up looking over at the others.

"That was Warrick and Catherine they caught the two others they are on their way to the station now"

they got the suspects to the station and after hours of interrogation they finally cracked and admitted what they had done. Brass took them into booking processing them where they will be staying until they go in front of a judge.

1 month later...

After the events both Greg and Kendra couldn't be closer. Greg sat in the breakroom with his friends the friends he had come to consider family. He sat next to Nick who he finally managed to snag turns out he had feelings from him too. Kendra came walking in with a smile on her face she had a basket full of food ready to eat with her brother and friends. Warrick came over to Greg sitting down beside the young man he turned to him with a serious expression on his face making Greg wonder what was going on or what he wanted.

"Hey G! Could I uh ask you a question?" Warrick asked Greg nodded.

"Sure what's up?" Greg asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering if you would be opposed to me asking your sister out?" Warrick asked. Greg looked at him for a moment surprised.

"Like out on a date or to be your girlfriend?" Greg asked.

"Well I was hoping both! I mean I know she's a grown woman, but you are her brother too so I thought it would be polite to ask you first" Warrick said.

Greg looked at his sister as she looked his way he could see her smiling at Warrick she turned blushing then he smiled and turned back to Warrick and nodded.

"Yeah man I'm ok with it! I trust you and I know you would keep her safe. Besides I would rather be you then anyone I didn't know so yeah go ask her" Greg said Warrick released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He got up and walked over to Kendra she looked at him. Greg could tell he asked her because she had the biggest smile on her face then got up and ran over to her brother happily.

"Greg you won't believe this!" Kendra shrieked with happiness.

"Try me"

"Warrick just asked me out can you believe it? I have had the biggest crush on him when I first met him and now I'm actually going out with him" Kendra said dreamily Greg just chuckled.

"Yeah I know he asked me first" Greg said Kendra looked over at him.

"Your ok with it?" Kendra asked.

"Of course no one I trust more with you then Warrick" Greg said Kendra hugged him happily.

"Thank you" Kendra whispered.

"Your welcome" Greg whispered back.

They smiled at each other knowing that in the end everything will always work out.

End.

**Tell me what you think reviews please! thanks so much. This is like the movie freaky Friday just CSI style.**


End file.
